


春

by ming0204



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming0204/pseuds/ming0204





	春

　　 庭院里春光明媚，杏花开得正好，几瓣白色花瓣被风吹到院外的路人肩头，正是一年好时节。

　　月无华步入庭院，走近杏树，抬手折下一枝繁茂的花枝。他站在树下把玩许久，轻笑一声，向庭院深处的一处屋舍走去。

　　门口传来“吱呀”的开门声。床上的娃娃脸青年瑟缩了一下，想蜷起身体，却被铁链禁锢动弹不得。青年白皙的脸上布满不正常的红潮，双眼被白绫牢牢缚住，失去了视物的能力。晶莹的液体从青年被口枷撑开的嘴角流至颈窝处，反射着暧昧的水光。

　　南晓楼眼前一片黑暗，耳边只有自己略显急促的喘息声，刚刚进来的人除了进门的声响，再也没发出过任何声音，这更扩大了南晓楼心中的不安，身体深处传来的异样燥热感更是让他心烦意乱。他想开口说些什么，却因为口枷只能发出意味不明的呜咽声。

　　月无华眸色幽深，站在床边看着只着一层薄纱的青年。床头的铁链由于青年的挣动发出清脆的碰撞声，南晓楼的手腕立马扣上一圈红痕。月无华用花枝去搔弄青年淡粉色的乳尖，满意地察觉到青年身体一僵，随即轻轻颤抖起来。

　　南晓楼紧握双拳，僵硬着身体去承受胸前传来的快感。柔软的床榻陷下一块，冷硬而略显尖锐的物体被拿开，随之而至的是带着温热体温的手指。月无华用手指尖挑逗一边已经微挺的乳头，欣赏着青年隐忍着情动的面容。他俯下身去含住另一边乳头，舌尖在青年的乳晕画着圈。

　　南晓楼浑身剧烈颤抖起来，脖子上的黑色项圈连着铁链，让他无法大幅度动作，只能被动地承受身上男人的挑弄。月无华抬眼看他，南晓楼的眼睛被蒙住，眉间紧蹙，呼吸急促，无法闭合的口中溢出几声压抑不住的闷哼，额头上渗出细密的汗珠，黏住几缕垂下的长发。

　　月无华勾起唇角，放过了已经被玩弄成艳红色的挺立茱萸。他双手撑在青年枕畔，气息喷洒在面上的感觉让刚放松些许的南晓楼再次紧绷起来。男人温柔地伸手将青年额上黏住的长发拨开，接着划过青年颀长而有力的躯体，来到下腹处。

　　男人略带薄茧的大手包裹住自己的炙热时，南晓楼控制不住地呻吟出声，经过口枷的呻吟声有些含糊不清，却更加刺激了月无华的欲望。他的手缓慢地上下动起来，动作算不上轻柔，甚至有些粗暴，而青年原本细小的呻吟声渐渐变大，随着时间的推移，又转变为断断续续的呜咽声。月无华停下手中的动作，爱怜地抚上青年眼前已经晕染上水汽的红绫。南晓楼依然呜咽着，似乎在忍受什么。月无华好心地解开他脸上的红绫和口枷，南晓楼慢慢睁开眼，却被屋内的光刺激，原本泛红的眼角又淌下几滴泪来。

　　月无华凝视着青年清秀的脸，手却不老实地再次握住青年的玉茎上下动作起来。原本消退下去的情欲再次汹涌而至，南晓楼猝不及防呻吟出声。没了口枷，充满情欲色彩的声音在房间里格外清晰，南晓楼立即咬住下唇，双目涣散地看着月无华俊秀的面容。不满于青年的压抑，月无华恶劣地用指尖去顶住青年铃口的小珍珠左右晃动。南晓楼控制不住地惊叫出声，随即被男人的手指插入口中一阵搅动，发出暧昧的水声。玉茎颤抖着吐出几滴清液，却无法彻底解放，蚀骨的快感在青年小腹处堆积，如同火焰一般燃烧着青年的理智。

　　月无华看似游刃有余地玩弄着青年，眼眸深处的欲望却无法掩饰。他捏住那颗珍珠，慢慢地小幅度抽插起来。尿道被反复扩张的感觉令南晓楼更加羞耻，细长的小棒堵住欲望倾泄的唯一出口，每当他即将到达顶点时，抽离的小棒又毫不犹豫地一插到底，反复如此，永远没有尽头。青年终于无法忍受下腹的胀痛感，小声抽泣起来，月无华露出得逞地微笑，低下头在青年耳边低语：“想去吗？”青年已然失神了，半晌才点点头。月无华眼中笑意更浓，压低了嗓音对青年说了句话。

　　男人低沉的声音如同妖魔的引诱，使得南晓楼不由自主地沉沦下去。

　　“求我。”

　　南晓楼下意识闭紧了嘴，不愿意吐出什么淫词浪语来。男人挑眉，眯起了眼。他用另一只手，去抚弄青年被冷落已久的乳尖，青年难耐地向上弓起身体，反而把被男人蹂躏的乳尖送到了他嘴边。月无华毫不留情地张口把艳红的茱萸含住，用牙齿轻轻碾过。南晓楼的呻吟声瞬间变了调，瞳孔微微收缩，他再也忍受不了这样的折辱，哽咽着说：“嗯啊…求，求你……”月无华吐出湿漉漉的乳头，用手指抚慰它：“求我什么？”青年泫然欲泣，断断续续地回答：“嗯…求，求你，啊…不…唔嗯…让，让我去……”

　　月无华在青年下身作乱的手停在了铃口的珍珠上，微微使力，又引来青年急促的几声喘息。“想去？”青年想奋力点头，却被项圈限制了行动。月无华斯条慢理地抽离了那根小棒，却在青年即将射出的关头再次堵了回去。“啊！”精液逆流的感觉让南晓楼睁大了眼，在眼眶里打转的泪水终于流了下来。男人依然挂着笑，对近乎绝望的青年说：“那拿出点诚意来。”

　　对于已经被禁锢了许久的南晓楼来说，他太清楚所谓“诚意”代表着什么了。最终，对发泄的渴求战胜了理智，月无华心满意足地看着身下的青年微动了下指尖。南晓楼黑色的长发间冒出一双雪白的狐耳，股沟处慢慢长出蓬松的白色狐尾，颤巍巍地想缠住月无华的小臂。

　　月无华一口气抽出那根折磨南晓楼已久的银质小棒，青年立马射了出来，白浊飞溅到青年小腹上，甚至青年的娃娃脸上也粘上了几滴。情欲终于得到纾解的青年闷哼出声，尾音轻轻颤抖，如同羽毛一般撩拨着月无华的心。男人伸手刮下南晓楼脸上的白浊，送到他嘴边，南晓楼无意识地伸出舌头，舔去自己的精液，腥涩的味道让青年皱起了眉，却依然仔细地将月无华的手指舔得干干净净，南晓楼红色的舌尖在唇齿间若隐若现，如同白色贝壳之中隐藏的娇嫩贝肉。

　　月无华喉头一紧。

　　他满意地收回手，将青年脖子和手腕上的铁圈用腰间的钥匙打开。南晓楼软着身子微微喘息着，依然沉浸在好不容易得来的高潮余韵之中。月无华解开系带，将外衣脱下，只余一件中衣和一件底裤，翻身上了床。

　　红色的帐幔垂下，柔和了从窗外照进来的日光，大概已经是晌午时分了。

　　　南晓楼脑中乱糟糟的，什么也思考不了，正在他努力理清搅作一团的思绪时，却发现男人将他摆成了跪趴的姿势，脸正对着男人蓄势待发的炙热。

　　“舔，像你刚刚舔我的手指一样。”月无华用手勾起青年柔顺的长发，略带威胁地轻轻一扯。头皮传来的轻微刺痛迫使南晓楼低下头，张嘴将男人的炙热含入口中。由于尺寸的原因，青年吞吐得十分辛苦，况且月无华之前并没有要求过这种事，因此南晓楼的动作也很生疏，只是单纯地吞吐而已，时不时还会用牙齿碰到，没有一丝技巧可言。但月无华没有在意这个，他看着娃娃脸的青年伏在自己腿间，涨红着脸用温软的口腔吞吐着他的硕大，头上的狐耳随着青年的动作微颤着。

　　感受到月无华正在轻轻揉捏着自己的狐耳，南晓楼只觉得一阵电流似的快感通过狐耳上细密的神经蹿到自己脑中，已经发泄过一次的玉茎再次抬起头。男人不知从何处找出一对带铃铛的银夹子，强硬地夹在了青年挺立充血的乳尖上

　　南晓楼有些难耐地夹紧了修长的双腿。

　　月无华终于大发慈悲，放开了已经泛着粉红色的狐耳。从窒息般的快感当中解脱，南晓楼神智渐渐清明。他瞪大了眼，对于自己正含着昔日挚友的男根这一事实感到不可置信。青年的脸色迅速变得苍白，想逃离这个令他难以忍受的地方，月无华的反应却比他更快一步。男人扣住青年的后脑勺，强行将巨大顶入青年的喉头。胸前的铃铛由于这个动作欢快地发出清脆的铃音，南晓楼一阵作呕，却无法挣脱，只能发出几声“呜呜”的声响，喉咙传来的刺激让他的双眼涌出了泪花，嘴张得太久，已经有些发酸了。

　　南晓楼愤恨地抬眼看男人。月无华看到那张清秀的脸上布满了红潮，眼角泛着泪光，眼睑处及不起眼的泪痣在这个角度看来有一股别样的色气。月无华嘲讽似的笑了起来，手上更加用力，以至于青年微微翻起白眼来，也不曾停止。

　　最后强迫着青年做了几个深喉过后，月无华终于将阳精泄在他口中。南晓楼被灌了满嘴，顿时剧烈的咳嗽起来，月无华却不许他吐出来，用手捂住了他的嘴，直到他将剩下的液体全部咽进去为止。被放开后，南晓楼伏在床边干呕着，却什么也吐不出来。精液腥涩的味道一直在口中萦绕不散，南晓楼面色惨白，哆嗦着想下床去漱口，却被月无华拉住了脚上的细链，倒在床上。

　　无视了青年一直颤抖着的身体，月无华分开青年的双腿，抚上了他身后的穴口。紧致的褶皱有些红肿，平时紧闭的穴口微张，似乎等待着什么。他伸出手去按压那处，南晓楼蓦地叫出声来：“不！啊！别，别碰那……呜…不不行了，不能……唔啊……”月无华不顾青年的哀求，用三根手指撑开那个小口，里面深埋的玉势终于见了天日。男人坏心眼地引着玉势顶上青年体内的一处小凸起，在其上碾压转动，直到听见青年的悲鸣才慢慢抽出。一直被迫撑开的穴口没了填充物，一张一合地翕动着，缓缓合拢了。摆脱了每天埋在体内的异物，青年心中刚刚轻松一点，一阵强似一阵的空虚感便从体内升腾而起。

　　不久，不出意外地，月无华看到南晓楼的脸上出现了渴求的神情，他将玉势放在南晓楼已经失去焦距的双眼前晃了晃：“我特地为你制作的，药玉的效果比春药好多了，药性进入你的身体就难以消退，怎么样？什么感觉？”南晓楼用力一咬舌尖，剧痛之下，神志终于清醒了些。他眼中满是血丝，难以置信地质问好友：“为什么？我到底做错了什么，你要这样羞辱于我？！”月无华眼中飞快划过一丝痛苦，很快又消失不见。他抬起青年的腿，将巨大抵在依然松软的穴口，调笑着说：“很快你就知道了。”

　　胀痛感从两人交合的地方传来，男人的身体本就不适合承欢，即使每日被药玉温养着，即使他们已经做过许多次这事，南晓楼仍然不能适应。月无华黯然地看着南晓楼眉宇间痛苦的神色，眼神中有些许挣扎，最终还是将青年翻过身，从背后进入。这样的姿势使青年的身体放松下来，也使男人的进入更加容易。

　　硕大的炙热强硬地破开狭窄的甬道，娇嫩的软肉违背主人的意志，热情地接受了侵入者。药玉改造了南晓楼的体质，随着男人的顶弄，青年渐渐情动，柔软的肠壁分泌出用于润滑的液体，两人交合之处随着男人的抽插传出黏腻的“咕叽”水声。月无华每次深入，南晓楼的身体就是一阵战栗，他无力地开口，配合男人的动作从喉咙深处挤出少许破碎的呻吟：“唔嗯…不，不要了…求你……呜呜…嗯啊！不！不行了…啊…嗯啊……”青年口中苦苦哀求，雪白的狐尾却悄然缠上月无华的小臂，传达着求欢的信息。

　　月无华用手去抚摸身下人的尾根，原本就紧致的甬道又是一阵收缩，他及时稳住呼吸，才没交代在青年的身体里。月无华俯下身，在南晓楼耳根处呼出一口气，低笑：“就是喜欢你诚实的狐狸尾巴。”南晓楼茫然的目光里露出痛苦和挣扎，但最终还是消失，只剩下满目的渴求神色。青年侧过头去看月无华，眼中带着讨好，狐尾充满暗示性的拂过他的小臂。月无华眼神一黯，一口咬上青年不安分的狐狸耳朵，惹得青年惊呼出声。

　　男人的大手用力蹂躏着青年雪白的臀肉，胯下的动作一刻不停，反而加快了许多，龟头特意蹭过青年的敏感点，却不稍作停留。南晓楼声音里都染上了哭腔：“呜呜……那儿…你……别…啊啊！求你嗯啊……”月无华爱怜地吻去南晓楼眼角滑落的泪水，笑问：“求我什么？嗯？”特意压低的磁性嗓音冲昏了青年的头脑，使他无意识地回答到：“求求你……嗯嗯……呜…顶顶那儿……让我去吧…唔嗯…呜啊！”月无华就着交合的状态将青年反过来，大开大合地操干起来，他低下头去吻他心尖上的人，把那些细碎的哭声和呻吟全部封进纠缠的唇间。

　　南晓楼失神地将双手环过男人的后颈，十指交缠，双腿被架在男人劲瘦的腰身上，一头黑色长发如瀑布倾泄而下，如花般绽开在火红的被单上，白皙的身上布满了斑驳红痕和齿痕，纤细的脚腕上被扣着一只黑色的细铁链，充满了被凌虐后的美感。月无华微笑地对着身下的人说：“你知道吗？你喜欢的那个姑娘成亲了。”

　　南晓楼像是完全没听见一样，依然抽泣着承受一波强似一波的情潮。月无华也不在意，自顾自地说：“她等了你好久，你都不出现，她只好另嫁他人。”南晓楼发出叹息般的呻吟声，闭上了双眼，射出了今天第三次阳精。月无华更加卖力地抽插着那个已经完全柔软下来的小穴，感受着里面高潮过后的痉挛：“她说，今生无缘，来世再续。”无情地撵上 青年体内的凸起，月无华笑眯眯地用手用力扯下一直叮铃作响的银铃铛，随着温热的甬道的又一次剧烈收缩，将阳精泄在青年体内。

　　南晓楼只觉得眼前一白，不同于前面带来的剧烈快感彻底席卷了他的全身，一声悲鸣过后，青年终于失去了意识。月无华痴迷地看着已经昏迷过去的人，眼角垂着一颗未尽的泪珠，红肿外翻的穴口还在向外小口小口地吐着白浊。男人将药玉重新插入南晓楼体内，堵住了向外流的精液。他轻轻地把耷拉着耳朵的狐妖拥入怀中，拿过床头的花枝，摘下一朵杏花别在乌黑的鬓角边，用近乎爱语般的口气叹息道：“她说的不会成真的。因为你是我的，生生世世，你都逃不开。”说罢，才心满意足地闭上了眼，沉沉睡去。

　　那颗泪最终还是顺着眼角划下，留下一道泪痕，消失在枕边，留下一小片水渍，最终，连那水渍也消失不见。

　　窗外，春光依旧。

　　


End file.
